New Avengers Vol 1 16
Supporting Characters: * * ** Sergeant Davis * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** Antagonists: * }} Other Characters: * * * * Prime Minister of Canada Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** Situation Room * ** *** *** * ** ** ** ** * * Items: * * Vehicles: * * * | StoryTitle2 = Kickers Inc. Kickin' It in Hell | Writer2_1 = Jeff Parker | Penciler2_1 = Juan Santacruz | Inker2_1 = Scott Koblish | Colourist2_1 = Val Staples | Letterer2_1 = Randy Gentile | Editor2_1 = Mark Paniccia | Editor2_2 = Nathan Cosby | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Professor Jordan * Girl looking for her sister Other Characters: * Balkenzarik * Pazuzu Locations: * ** ** | Notes = * Even though the New Avengers appeara on the cover, they do not appear in the actual issue, save for Iron Man on a video screen. * The dispersed mutant energies making up the Collective first appeared in House of M #8. This is the first appearance of Michael Pointer, and his first appearance wielding the mutant energies, though he's unidentified in this issue. * This marks the first appearance of Alpha Flight since Alpha Flight (3rd series): The All-New, All-Different Alpha Flight #12. However, that issue left such a mess, and Alpha Flight barely say anything this issue, so it is hard to tell what, if anything, has been cleared up from the third series. At the end of Alpha Flight (3rd series): The All-New, All-Different Alpha Flight #12, we had Guardian, Heather, Snowbird, Shaman, Puck and Earthmover in space. On Earth, there was Sasquatch and his team of Alphans - Nemesis III, Major Mapleleaf II, Puck II, Yukon Jack and Centennial. In addition, the past versions of Guardian, Heather, Snowbird, Shaman, Northstar, Aurora and Puck from circa Alpha Flight (1st series) #12 were brought to the present. The question begs, which Alpha Flight is depicted here? It is hard to tell. Obviously there is only on Sasquatch, Major Mapleleaf and Puck II. Centennial and Nemesis III are apparently dead, and Yukon Jack and the past Snowbird were married and moved to his kingdom. The team here can possibly be the past Guardian, Heather, Shaman and Puck, which brings up the question of where the past Northstar and Aurora are, and offers up a rather large continuity problem, as the past Heather circa Alpha Flight (1st series) #12 was not a costumed hero. While Heather is a smart woman, the past Heather could have quickly learned how to use a battle suit, but Heather circa Alpha Flight (2nd series) #1, found the geothermal battle suit, which she is wearing here, much more difficult to use then her previous electromagnetic one. If this is the case, it would mean that the real Guardian, Heather, Snowbird, Puck, Shaman and Earthmover are still in space. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = http://www.uncannyxmen.net/db/issues/showquestion.asp?fldAuto=3223 }}